Location information is readily available in many mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other forms of mobile computing devices. Many of these mobile devices determine a geographical location by using global positioning system (“GPS”) technology, which can be used by the mobile device to determine its current location. Various applications executing on the mobile device can use the location information for providing services. The mobile device can also report the user's position to another system, which can also use location information for providing services. In other circumstances, instead of the device reporting its location, the device location may be detected by other equipment, using various techniques such as signal triangulation. Thus, location information can be obtained even if the device is not capable of processing GPS signals.
Knowing the location of a user can be useful in augmenting services provided to the user. For example, location information is useful in determining a route from a current location to an indicated destination. Location information can also be used to inform a user of the location of colleagues in a work environment. Mobile devices conventionally have used only location information of the device itself, in part because it can be difficult for mobile devices to maintain location information about other users. Location information from a plurality of users can be used to enhance enterprise type services and increase productivity of users on a collective basis.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.